<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>珍珠心事 by BieXieLe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733234">珍珠心事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BieXieLe/pseuds/BieXieLe'>BieXieLe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BieXieLe/pseuds/BieXieLe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>珍珠心事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💣：自魏/双杏/舔（）/三观不正<br/>
当您继续阅读时，即认为您已接受以上全部内容</p><p> </p><p>他从粘腻的梦里抽身出来，梦魇却如影随形，投射到了现实。</p><p>在幽深的梦里，他像一片被风暴裹挟的浪花，不可抗拒的力量把他身躯按在礁石上击碎又拼接，上一刻扑向云端，下一秒坠入深海。</p><p>徐好从床上坐起来，额头沾了一层薄汗，金葵在另一张床上睡得四仰八叉，没打呼噜。节气似乎才过了小满，夜里不算热却很潮湿，似乎要酝酿一场暴雨。空调早过了定时关闭时间，薄被子贴在身上犹觉得闷——现在才凌晨一点，他就失去了睡意。</p><p>他梦遗了。</p><p>确实经历一整月脚打后脑勺的工作，谁也无心关照一些琐事，潜意识的情欲，终于在休息日向身体索求伪装的满足，梦里泛滥成灾的潮水，把他搅合得神魂颠倒，生理反应波及到了另一处，稍微磨蹭就能感觉到湿润。</p><p>徐好侧过头向着金葵望去，月光给熟睡的男孩镀上一层柔和的边缘，金葵踹掉了夏凉被露出黑色睡衣，是他们在优衣库一起买的棉质T恤，五千韩元一件，徐好的那件是深蓝色。他赤脚踩到地上，踮起足尖，但还是不够安静，抬脚的时候能感受到粘腻皮肉和木地板贴缠绵的牵扯声，徐好伸出两根手指拈起凉被一角，又把它覆盖回金葵的肚皮上，祈祷他有一个一觉到天亮的美梦。</p><p>传说在有月亮的晚上，蚌会攀上礁石打开硬壳，露出被软肉和月色浸润的珍珠来。</p><p>似乎在被子中有些闷，但固执的生活习惯告诉徐好出汗吹空调总是不好的。他脱掉内裤，和睡裤叠在一处，缩进被子中背对金葵侧躺下，一条腿平放而另一条屈起，偷食禁果犹要担忧惊扰到亚当的美梦。</p><p>左手掀起睡衣下摆，卷到锁骨以下，乳尖儿以上，用修剪整齐的指甲盖在胸口碾转，右手就越过柱身和卵蛋去往会阴处，抚上一道比蚌肉柔软湿润的缝隙，再用食指和无名指撑开。他手指细长又软，用雨水敲打花苞的力度，中指肚轻轻在果核上点按，让它充血，凸出，变硬，密集的神经反馈给他足够累积的快感。</p><p>快感卷积成雨云，足够淅沥地下一场。<br/>
柔软的舌从唇齿后探出来，徐好眯起眼睛，颀长的指贴上软肉下面的穴，他不敢去碰内里最脆弱的一点，只在穴口模仿和金葵性交时的节奏抽插，从枯涩到粘腻再到充盈，呼吸愈发急促，手指抽动带出的啧啧声逐渐盖过心跳，他被月亮吸引，随着欲望的潮汐涨落。</p><p>潮水把珍珠捧向满月，但是他想要靠岸，于是他呢喃着爱人的名字。</p><p>突然有炽热的吐息扑在徐好脸上。潮水骤然落下，把他一颗心悬在空中，随即是被钳住下巴强迫着接吻。无论是惊愕还是呻吟，都被吞进其他人肚里，唇舌快要窒息的交缠，只能从喉咙里滚出“咕嗯”的动静，喉头吞咽着空气，他的舌被吸着裹进另一处口腔，接受对方无论是吮还是啃噬，舌尖抵上对方齿列，分离时吸出清脆的、“啵”的一声。</p><p>“你没睡？”徐好说出口一瞬间就后悔，来不及咽下的涎水沿着嘴角滑出来，他现在样子一定像个痴的，好在金葵看不清。</p><p>金葵攥住那双推拒着肩膀的手，在手背落下细碎的吻：“太热啦，睡不着。”手掌越收越紧，徐好才反应过来，他的手指肯定沾满了淫水——被抓了现行。</p><p>“明浩，我帮你…好不好……”金葵蹭过他的锁骨和肩头，像小犬露出柔软的肚皮向亲爱的你示好。<br/>
他身上好香，不是烟草味也不是香水，是那种小动物毛发被日光烤得暖乎乎，柔软的味道。比你家里养的猫亲人，也比你家里养的狗克制，你知道他望向你的眼中永远盛着一汪伊甸园舀来的泉水，只是因为他是天使，而你是天使的爱人。<br/>
没有人类能抗拒小狗的肚皮啦，徐好自我安慰“下不为例”，在接吻前威胁道：“下一次不要装睡。”</p><p>于是金葵跪在徐好上方，大腿正好夹住徐好的躯干。刚褪下内裤，半勃起的阴茎就弹出来，徐好面皮薄，不禁去想刚在在他自慰时金葵听到了多少，越想越自闭，蚌壳又缓缓合上。</p><p>金葵还要哪壶不开提哪壶，握着徐好的手给自己撸：“刚刚…梦见什么了……”<br/>
明知故问，徐好没好气地在他马眼刮了一把：“梦见被狗咬了！”</p><p>报复，是在报复吧，金葵被揉得脚趾都蜷起来，徐好纤长手指交错着握住柱身，润滑液在手下被揉得咕叽咕叽，都叫他搓热了，滴到胸口上的不知道是润滑液还是铃口吐出的水。金葵怕他手酸胳膊疼，跪坐下来却又不敢压到徐好，只僵持着悬着，徐好笑他：“没那么娇耐，你坐吧。”金葵才哼哼唧唧分了一小点力压在他肚皮上，在徐好给他打手活时候有一下没一下揉他的胸口。</p><p>金葵有些过分留恋他的胸了，苍白平滑的肌理被磨蹭出暧昧的血色来，徐好不懂这有什么好摸的，并且十分地……分神，金葵锻炼良好的胸肌还要比他更大更柔软些，在第无数次金葵用手包住并揉捏时，他终于提出意见：“不要揉了，揉也不会变大。”包住他胸部的手明显一滞，随即捏住了两点向外拉扯，爆发的快感让他惊叫了一声，腰塌回床板上：“也不是叫你扯！”</p><p>“明浩是男孩子啊，我知道不会变大嘛，我就是想摸……”</p><p>徐好感受着会阴附近两片因为动作被打开阴唇的翕张，恍惚地呢喃：“男孩子不会长这个……”</p><p>“我是男孩子还是女孩子呢……我也不知道了。”</p><p>他像未修行完整的精怪，对人型学习得一知半解就迫不及待潜入红尘，万丈红尘温情而足以窒息地将他包裹，赠予他厚礼，要让他体验到诸多极乐。他双手机械地套弄着，思绪飞远了，忽然眼前一明，金葵一张俊俏的脸凑在眼前，还有他手中握着的，充血的阴茎。</p><p>是金葵打开了床头灯，昏黄的光笼着他们，徐好迅速用手臂挡着脸：“不要开灯！！”</p><p>“怎么了嘛……”金葵捏着他的手臂摇晃，“明浩很漂亮啊，我想看看嘛。”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“那明浩不想看我吗？”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>即使是感觉到金葵换了姿势在分开他的双腿，把着他的膝盖向胸口折，徐好也没动摇。</p><p>他就这样一直捂着脸，直到——</p><p>直到蚌肉被另一种温柔试探——金葵在舔他，意识到这件事他立刻试图挣脱，却没想到膝弯被握住后身体只能被动承受。他被对折成一个贝壳的形状，整个背部紧贴在床板，臀部悬空门户大开，吸食贝类的饕客在用舌尖敲开他淌着汁水的软肉。他终于顾不得捂着脸躲藏了，用细瘦的指尖去捉金葵的手，想掰开他把控自己大腿的手指：“快放开我…！你不要……”</p><p>柔软的舌尖探进穴口，他被快感挟持紧缚在十字架上，推到崩溃的边缘。精神的崩塌已经不足以支撑他回忆起“舔”这种咸湿黏腻的韩语词汇，于是用最简单的词语求饶，他一双小腿使劲对折，要尽力去蹬开金葵的肩膀，反而被金葵炙热的掌心握住脚踝向两边打开，压得更低，更深。<br/>
他彻底被含住了。生来的一对器官绝不厚此薄彼，一视同仁地发育不良，阴唇不像女人那样或肥厚或丰盈，像一朵打卷儿的牵牛，只在被露水淋湿的清晨柔嫩地开着。<br/>
当徐好还是个简单的小孩儿，在小学门口疯跑的时候，总揪来花坛里的地黄，扯掉花萼嘬花蕊深处藏着的蜜，他现在跟那些颤抖的驼色的花没什么不同了，淅淅沥沥地往外淌着水，全被金葵用舌头接住，舔掉，或者蹭在金葵的鼻梁，面颊，或者额头的碎发上，混着汗水口水和淫水。金葵每次用牙轻轻碾过阴唇，就能感觉到徐好变得更柔软一分。<br/>
床单被徐好蹂躏出玫瑰似的褶子，以此压回快要从喉咙里涨出来的尖叫，偶尔会有几声泄露的、短促的嘤咛，像小猫被踩了尾巴尖儿，或者小孩子打的哭嗝，被气流冲得七零八落。金葵感觉掌心的双腿卸下了力，于是把徐好放平，上身直接趴在他双腿当间，用手去捉徐好的拳头，大鱼际包裹住他手背凸起的关节，拇指抚慰性质地摩挲。徐好终于放过那张可怜的床单，和他十指扣着，掌心全部被汗液渗透了。<br/>
金葵吻过腿内侧和腿根的软肉，又把面颊贴上去：“明浩，爱你哦。”又像小孩一样牵着手晃晃：“我爱你，好爱你。”似乎他的异国恋人总是这样，生怕爱意不够倾诉，浓情蜜意的音节说出来比芝麻糖还要黏牙。他滚烫的鼻息洒在充血的阴蒂上，徐好被烫得浑身绷紧，这不是好预兆。</p><p>金葵把阴唇拨得更开了，又把脸凑上去，分出来两根手指，并指夹着阴蒂揉搓，徐好突然打了一个剧烈的哆嗦，一种熟悉的感觉从小腹升起：“……珉奎……！真的不能再……不要了……！”双腿总是比思想快一步，已经蹬着床单把躯干向后推，“珉奎…珉奎放过我吧！”然后就被金葵拤着腰，对着穴口狠狠一吸。</p><p>他的腰肢在金葵手掌下痉挛，眼前全是到处乱跑的星子，穴口抽搐着往外喷水，金葵立即伸进一根手指搅动，淫水又顺着他的动作被带出了些，他屈起手指向上勾，原本紧闭上眼把脸侧到一边装死的徐好立即又起了反应。进入到两根手指时候，金葵就慢速地在阴道里打着圈摩挲，偶尔用拇指点一下硬起来的阴蒂，徐好就会半嗔地瞪他一眼，剩下大部分时间，徐好都是用手背紧贴着嘴唇，衔着食指关节不让自己叫出声。</p><p>他知道哪一点能够让徐好放过那两根可怜的指节，于是并起手指向上抠，指肚刮过G点，徐好的腰紧随即绷着向上翘起，高潮后的痉挛让本身就清癯的身板显得更脆弱。手指上硬茧蹭过脆弱的黏膜，略显发育不良的器官现在终于被打开。金葵抽出手指那一刻徐好心里默念着谢天谢地，他不要再被玩出第二次水。</p><p>柱头抵在穴口，几次试探之后终于叫金葵把着塞进去。徐好张着嘴叫不出声来，仿佛全身的神经只剩一条阴道，被撑大的穴口，下腹的饱胀感，都催心挠肝地折磨他——刚才累积的快感终于决堤，在徐好发出一声短促的尖叫后，穴口突然紧缩，再次松开时就有一股暖流对着柱身淋下来。</p><p>金葵堵着水往里顶：“你好敏感，我还没动。”他身下是一处泉，越向中心越温热，他身下是一团棉花，越向内里越柔软。直到整根被吃进去，他们都发出一声喟叹，徐好被扯着大腿根拖进金葵怀里，腰微微悬空，屁股垫着金葵的大腿，小腿挂在他腰间。金葵怕他腰痛，扯过枕头往他身下塞，于是柱身从穴口滑出来，堵住的水儿终于有了出口向外淌。腰腹抬高而身体后仰的姿势，把整个躯干都漂亮地展示出来，无论胸锁乳突肌或者腹白线，标志而姣好。</p><p>充血胀起的阴茎尺寸可观，金葵向深处一顶，就总能收获压抑的闷哼。从前的性事，徐好并不是耻于发出呻吟的情况，只有被使用女穴时怎样都不肯，只有被欺负惨了时候垂着眼小声呜咽，仿佛用阴道高潮到叫出声是多么不可饶恕的罪孽一样。</p><p>他把手指抵在徐好的唇上揉捻，压开紧绷的唇，探访紧闭的牙关。“明浩……明浩，叫出来吧，我想听你。”</p><p>徐好的舌缠上他的手指，于是他在那张湿润的嘴里模仿性交抽插，像抠他的G点一样翘起手指抠他敏感的上颌，徐好含糊不清地喊痒，用舌头抵抗着手指，金葵就这样压着他的舌，同时下身用力向内顶，肌肉拍打在徐好的臀部，肉体撞击的动静和徐好拔高的呻吟纠缠在一起。像打开了闸口，再也抑制不住，他把手指从嘴里抽出来，扯过徐好小臂让他并在胸前打直，捏着一双细瘦腕子抽插，徐好的肩膀被牵起来半悬着，汗湿的刘海随着身躯起伏颤抖。</p><p>“好胀，啊啊……好撑……”徐好下意识说中文，金葵就嘟嘟囔囔：“不要说我听不懂的……”</p><p>他牵着徐好的手，牵引着摸向徐好自己的小腹：“你知道这个吗？我上次发现的。”手掌下的皮肉里，似乎有什么东西一鼓一鼓地在向上顶，徐好愣了一会儿神才反应过来摸到了什么，抽走手涨红着脸骂他无聊，又在下一次抽插中放软了，化成一块柔软的黄油。</p><p>身体都在抖动，只要张开嘴就会发出声来，满月落入蚌的肉里，把它撑满，软肉收拢又被翻出，常年舞蹈训练让他的下身不自觉用力，缝匠肌绷着，内里吸得死紧，软肉和脉络紧贴着柱身，青筋似乎都能叫穴肉描摹，“明浩会生出小珍珠吗？”徐好懒得理他，金葵就也不着急，手指揉着他小腹，腹直肌总在他顶到G点时候抽搐，他就故意往那里戳刺，退出一半又插到最底，来回十几下之后徐好就像熟透了又被揉烂成泥的芍药，浑身稀软地飘摇，金葵却停下来又问：“有没有小珍珠？”<br/>
“没有！”没来过月经，当然不会怀上，确实只能用来承欢。</p><p>金葵笑起来就露出虎牙，乖得紧：“那我要更努力才行。”</p><p>“你在发什么神——啊！”芍药被药臼捣出软烂的汁来，飞溅着沾到胸口，他一口气捯不过来，呛得自己咳嗽，肩头脆弱地抖，咳一声穴就缩一下，吸得金葵发麻，几乎就要缴械，立即抽身出来拍着徐好顺气。他看到徐好眼里闪烁着，还没来得及慌张，就被扑倒在床上，徐好跨坐在身上捏着他的腮接吻，灵巧的舌也去舔弄金葵的上颌，他是睚眦必报的，情事犹不例外，只是弱在体格上。他也把金葵吸出“啵”的一声脆响，又对着挺翘的鼻尖咬了一口，一双手从锁骨摸到胸膛，坏心眼地攥起金葵的胸肌：“你大可以捏自己的。”然后指甲刮过顶端肉粒，“手感不错。”随即附身吻金葵下巴，舌尖扫过一些粗糙的、新冒出来的胡茬，双手探到身后抚摸上金葵沾着淫水的阴茎，对准穴口，撑起身子只含住柱头吞吐，循序渐进似的，逐渐含得更深，又整根吐出。</p><p>他们接吻到嘴唇红肿，唇珠发白，搞得徐好头发都湿透。他把手插进发间向头后撩起，又扶着金葵坐到底，仰着头嘴里嘶嘶地抽气，喉结上下滚动，像是一口气被顶到了芯儿，在金葵眼前的线条漂亮的腹部几次抽动，看得人上火。很快就坐不住了，徐好只能用上肢支撑着维持平衡，来不至于瘫软，犹是像被风雨吹打的瘦海棠，飘飘零零将落未落。金葵托着他的屁股向上一顶，徐好就坐不稳向前扑去，撑着他的胸。他屈起腿，把徐好微微抬到合适的高度，色情地颠着他，肉体撞击的啪啪声灌了满耳。</p><p>徐好脱了力彻底坐在人身上，被钳着腰顶到最深处，几次即将到达顶点又跌落，磨掉了徐好太多理智，他像干渴了一整个冬天的麦子，求他的春雨淅沥地淋他一场，把他淋透，直到从根到尖儿都饱满，直到颤抖着撑破皮囊抽芽，直到他够到月亮。金葵再顶了几下就又要退出去，他收紧了腿夹着：“你……你射里面啊！”</p><p>随即是一阵天旋地转，他又落回床褥里，金葵把他完全覆盖住，下身狠狠撞着，上身又温柔吻过额头，面颊，鬓角，最后含着他的耳垂，舌头沿着耳廓扫。失禁感越来越严重，徐好慌张地抓挠金葵的背，一双腿绷直了不敢乱动，声带失控，随意放出甜腻的浪叫。</p><p>潮水涨起时是汹涌的，也是无声的，声音都被他们吃入腹中，又一股温热的潮水淹过金葵的头顶，他放过徐好吻到发涩的嘴唇，扯着双腿抽插几下，盯着徐好失神的脸射出来。</p><p>“明浩……下雨了。”</p><p>徐好小口小口捯着气，他耳朵里只有高潮后生理性耳鸣，以及自己扑通扑通的心跳声，几口深呼吸后，鼓膜终于恢复震动，雨声灌进来，是的，下雨了。</p><p>随着抽插动作灌进阴道的空气，噗地一声喷出来，像新开封一瓶苏打水。穴口餮足翕张，排出来一部分含不住的精液，沿着阴缝流到床单上，徐好两腿张着打颤，一条腿还荡在床外面，金葵就随着他的动作又把手指从阴道伸进去，往外抠自己射的。<br/>
抠出来的精液全淌下来，会阴，臀缝，床单，还有他的手指。徐好被顶到天上的元神终于归位，奈何自己的床单已经不能更遭受折磨了，沾满欢爱的痕迹，任谁看都知道今夜他们发生了什么。他抽了两张湿巾递给金葵：“你……明天，你明天给我洗，嗯，洗床单吧……别抠我了！拿这个擦掉！”</p><p>清理好后，徐好站起身来，把还赖在床上不动的金葵撵走。<br/>
“呀！里面还有呢！”<br/>
“那就不管了，明天再说，我要睡觉了！”<br/>
那张床单叫他团吧团吧塞进床底下，等着明天起床时候神不知鬼不觉丢进洗衣机。</p><p>房间的空调又一次按开，徐好理所应当地钻进金葵的被窝里。两个成年男人挤一张床略微有些小，金葵抱着他的腰，胸肌都要压到他鼻尖了，还像猫舔舐猫仔一样吻他的发顶：“明浩呀，我爱你。”<br/>
我爱全部的你。<br/>
徐好暗暗觉得他傻，互诉衷肠时候还要这样傻，傻的他心里扑通扑通，自己也要成了个只会害羞的傻子。<br/>
但是他累极了，嗓子也有点哑，就蚊子一样嗡嗡：“我也爱你。”金葵听见就吧唧吧唧地亲他的脑门，就好像被大金毛含着头亲吻的猫，羞得他把脑门子扎进金葵胸膛闷声催：“快睡觉！”</p><p>于是潮水和月亮一起落下，沉入温柔的海里。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p>【我也写得好累】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>